Bets
by SarenKolX5-442
Summary: Followup to Sweet Revenge. Max cooks dinner for Logan, but is this a mission she can handle?


Bets  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did tho.  
  
Summary: You don't have to read Sweet Revenge to understand this but I recommend it anyway. In Sweet Revenge, Max loses a bet to Logan and now has to cook dinner for him. I couldn't fit dinner into the story itself so I wrote this little side story for it. Enjoy!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay," Max said, "Five minutes to go."  
  
Max wasn't normally so impatient to get a mission over with. She had learned from experiance that when Logan said something was going be easy that it usually ended up in disaster. She paced back and forth looking between the clock and the time on her beeper every few seconds. "Come on already!" She said to the object in front of her. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. She was anxious to get this mission over with, Kicking ass was something she was good at. Waiting, however was not.  
  
Finally the alarm on her beeper went off making Max jump. She race for the gloves she had laid out on the counter and opened the oven. Inside was a perfect souflee, the source of hours of frustration. Max lifted carefully lifted it from the oven and held it out in front of her. A small smile slinked over her face. Holding out her creation she went in search of Logan.  
  
Logan sat at his computer shaking his head. He brought up a window, looked at it for a moment before he shook his head agian and dropped it back down. Hearing a small noise he looked up in time to see Max walking in with a very satisfied smile on her face. In her hands was a delicious looking dinner. 'Hmmm,' he thought, 'I'll have to bet her into making dinner more often.'  
  
The sight before him was one that made Logan chuckle slightly in spite of himself. Max was covered in flour and several other ingrediants. He could only imagine what the current state of his kitchen might be.  
  
Logan started to flash one of his brilliant smiles at her when he saw it. Right in front of Max's foot was a stack of CDs that Logan had taken out and was planning on organizing. Before he could even begin to form the words to warn Max, her foot pushed through the stack and sent the CDs crashed to the floor making a loud noise. Both of their eyes went straight to the souflee, which promptly fell.  
  
Max's face fell as fast as the souflee had. She stared down at the dish in her hands and scowled. Even through the oven mitts Logan saw Max's hands tighten their grip. His eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do. Max slowly turned and began to walk back into the living room and toward the picture window. Logan quickly wheeled after her.  
  
"Max No!!" Logan shouted to her. Max stopped and visibly sighed, she walked back to the kitchen and placed the dish on the counter. She took off the gloves and sat down. Logan followed her and stopped short. It looked as if Max had taken on dinner, and dinner had won.  
  
"I'm gonna bounce." Max said as she stood up.  
  
Logan gave her a quick look over. "Are you sure you want to do that?" When she gave him a questioning look he continued, "Maybe you should get a shower first, and change into some new clothes."  
  
Max looked down at herself as if noticing the mess she was for the first time and just sighed.  
  
"You go get changed and I'll clean all this up and make something to eat." he offered.  
  
"No, I'm just gonna clean up a little and go home." Max walked past him and headed for the bathroom. Something had been bothering her lately, and Logan could tell that it was more than just dinner.  
  
He had just began cleaning the counters in the kitchen when he heard the shower start. Hoping Max had decided to stay Logan hurried his cleaning and started to get something ready for dinner.  
  
The kitchen was cleaned and dinner was on the stove when Max emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later. Max looked around and saw that Logan was setting the table for two.  
  
"I think I'm just going to go home Logan." Max said as she walked past. But the aroma from the kitchen made her stomach growl and reminded her that she hadn't eaten all day.  
  
"Really?" Logan looked up at her with a sly grin. He knew that she would stay. That was all he really wanted right now, her company, if only for dinner.  
  
Max heaved a heavy sigh. She knew that she had lost. She started to sit when an idea popped into her head, suddenly she grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"What's so funny Max?" Logan asked.  
  
"I get to make dessert."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes teasingly, "Oh no, someone call the fire department and make an appointment."  
  
Max looked around for something to throw but there was nothing in sight. Finally she grabbed the napkin sitting on the table and threw it at him. It came open in midair and floated toward him gently. Logan almost doubled over laughing.  
  
"Very funny Logan, but I get the last laugh."  
  
Logan stopped laughing and looked at Max with a curious gaze. "How so?"  
  
"Dinner's burning." Max couldn't help but laugh as Logan hurried into the kitchen to save dinner. 


End file.
